


Pillows Aren't Allowed To Get Up And Leave

by Rubicksmaster



Series: Stories people seem to like [2]
Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell, Fangirl - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 10:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7219336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubicksmaster/pseuds/Rubicksmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon was capable of sleeping for hours into the morning. Unless, that is, Baz would wake up and leave Simon alone in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillows Aren't Allowed To Get Up And Leave

Simon liked sleeping in. He treasured those extra hours spent unconscious, especially when he was holding Baz in his arms. If he was on a bed with a soft blanket and his temperamental vampire beside him, he could sleep for weeks.

That is, until Baz would wake up terribly early and gracefully slip from Simon’s arms. He would soon follow Baz from his sleep and also get up, groggy and slightly grumpy at the time. Penny thought it was easily the most amusing part of living with them. 

“Stop getting up so early, Baz,” Simon whined.

“Please grasp an unbelievable concept, Simon. I have things to do in the morning,” he replied, the faintest of grins on his face as he buttoned up his shirt. 

“Right, because a substantial family fortune is a terrible thing to lean back on. You definitely need a job,” Simon scowled, standing beside Baz to look in the mirror. His hair was a mess, as usual. Without his schedule of haircuts coinciding with terms at Watford, it was getting longer and shaggier. “I need a shave,” he muttered, trying to make his hair look slightly more presentable. Baz kissed his cheek. 

“I can give you a proper haircut, you know.”

“I’d look like a twat.”

“So there’d be no change?” Simon glared at him. “Fine, shave your head by all means. But, to reply to your initial complaint, no.”

“Why not?”

“I actually work, Simon.” He presented himself smugly, looking admittedly dapper in his black suit. What a handsome bastard, with his perfect hair and wonderful face. “And shouldn’t you be more active in your hunt for work?”

“Easy for you to say,” Simon replied. “All I ever studied was magic, and I wasn’t even good at that to begin with.”

“Sleeping in won’t solve anything.”

“Waking up early is a crime.”

“Sure.”

“Believe me, Baz, waking up early is the worst thing someone could do to their body.”

“Sure.”

Simon groaned. “Just go to work already and get it over with.” He pulled Baz in for a kiss, which almost made up for how goddamn early it was. Baz called goodbye to Penny, who was most likely browsing through the internet for any job offers. Not for her, of course. Her mother practically secured her a job at Watford, which was good for her. She’d be a great teacher, and it gave her the opportunity to spend summers with her bloke. She was most likely looking for a job to take care of Simon, as she always did.

This had been their life. Comfortable. Their flat wasn’t huge, but they had enough space. Penny was frequently contacting Agatha, and could confirm that she was safe and happy. Penny was content to stay with the two lovebirds. In fact, she loved it. She teased them nonstop about how ‘cute’ they were. 

It was happy, but Simon was nearly as stressed as he was when he had to deal with the Humdrum. His life no longer had any real purpose. He did his hero work, and he saved the magic world, but now he was a castaway. Sure, the wings and tail were unbelievably awesome, but he couldn’t even enter Watford without Penny or Baz. He was average. A normal human. Or as normal as someone could get when they had invisible wings and a tail and a vampire boyfriend. 

Sleep was nice. Baz was nice. The two together were perfect.

Baz was smart. He noticed Simon’s change in behavior over the past months. 

Eventually, Baz let Simon hold him tighter in bed, and he wouldn’t leave immediately.

After all, he was Simon’s pillow. He couldn’t just get up and leave.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back! Yes, it is just a short one shot, but another story is in the works and will be posted on 6/26! If this is your first time reading a story by me and you're a fan of Homestuck or Star Wars, check out my other stories! If not, I hope you enjoyed this one! Thank you for reading, and feel free to leave a comment telling me what you liked or what I can improve upon. Until next time~


End file.
